


Warriors Poems

by agent_ontario



Series: The Total of My Fics [14]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: . . . Poetry. What else is there to say?





	1. Follow Your Heart

Follow your heart, dear Firestar.  
You'll find you won't have to search long  
To find your true love.  
My place was not with you,  
But that doesn't mean  
I've abandoned you.

Follow your heart, my dear friend.  
You'll like where it leads.  
She'll be by your side  
Through whatever journey or hardship.

Trust your heart, my dear Firestar.  
And I'll always be with you.  
You found the truth  
About my brother's death,  
And for that I am forever grateful.

Follow your heart, my love;  
I never left you.  
It wasn't your fault that I died.  
It was no one's fault.

Do not grieve my death, beloved.  
I am where I belong.  
Don't hurry your journey  
To join me in the stars.  
Someday we will walk  
Among the star-scattered skies  
Together forever more.

I am proud of you, dear Graystripe.  
Do not worry about our son;  
His heart belongs with the Tribe.  
But he has never forgotten you.

Dear Crowfeather,  
Follow your heart.  
Your path is not the easiest,  
But it is your destiny.  
Believe in yourself,  
My dear Crowfeather.

Oh Crowfeather,  
I never wanted to leave you.

Follow your heart,  
Believe in yourself.  
Follow your dreams,  
Believe in others.


	2. The Mourning Song

Fallen warriors!  
Do you walk among the stars,  
leaving frosty trails?

Do you leave your pawprints on the moon?  
And dance among the flames of the sun?

Do you see the pale spirits of cats long forgotten,  
and watch the beloved ones you left behind?

Do you teach the brother  
you never knew how to hunt,  
to stalk his first prey?

Do you see the  
great battles your ancestors won,  
and guide your granddaughter  
on her long and twisted path?


End file.
